


The Cats Made Them Do "It"

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Cats, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, RickylWritersGroup, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my submission for the Rickyl Trope.  Sorry it's late.  It's like high school all over again...<br/>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive">TWDObsessive</a> for agreeing to look at this at 1:30 a.m., even if she didn't actually get it until after 4.</p><p>Rick and Daryl are on a run and are surprised to find....aliens? cats?  What the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cats Made Them Do "It"

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I finished this at 4am.

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes as he stared out of the building they were holed up in. Hovering ( _hovering_ ) over the street was a damn honest-to-goodness flying saucer. It had flashing lights and everything.

Rick was standing right behind him, so close that Daryl could feel the Python's handle on his hip. His breath was tickling Daryl's ear.

“What the hell?” Rick whispered, making Daryl shiver.

Daryl shook his head, “Dunno. Maybe some government shit?”

“Nah, I don't think so.”

The two men jumped back as a door opened at the bottom of the strange vessel. A weirdly shaped figure slowly slinking down the door -come- ramp. The creature was furry, with bright yellow eyes, darkly mottled fur sporting pointy ears and chin. As it hit the bottom of the ramp it turned so that Daryl could now see it had a bobbed furry tail that it jerked back and forth in quick little movements.

But really the weirdest part of the whole creature, and really it was pretty odd, was the  _diaper_  it was wearing. An honest to goodness diaper. Looked to be Huggies brand too. Daryl would know, he just found a whole truckload full for lil asskicker the other day.

“The fuck?” Rick sounded as confused as Daryl.

The cat/alien thingy turned it's head sharply at Rick's barely heard words and started stalking towards the pair. Daryl figured it would be a good time to get the hell out of there.

He backed into Rick hoping he would get the message and want to leave too, but Rick was as solid as a mountain in his non-moving.

“Shit, lets get the hell out of here!” Daryl hissed.

“No, if we don't move it might loose interest.” Rick barely breathed directly into Daryl's ear, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Daryl licked his lips, he was still firmly pushed against Rick and it was getting a bit warm in the room.

“Jus' like a cat?” Daryl breathed back.

“Yeah.”

The cat/alien had been stalking around the road in front of them during their exchange. Daryl hoped it hadn't heard them, but if it really was some kind of weird cat, it probably did and was just toying with them.

Daryl caught movement out of the corner of his eye from the top of the ramp. Another cat like thingy was coming down the ramp. This one was dark brown and looked to be shaved. It stopped to sniff at the top of the ramp before putting it's nose in the air and delicately walked down the ramp, as though trying not to get anything on its paws.

The two ignored each other as they lazily walked around the block, sniffing and pawing at things that caught their interest. The shaved ...cat... found a piece of plastic and started batting at it and jumping around the plastic as though the cat were playing with it. And just like a cat, it randomly got bored and walked away.

Daryl had been so intent on watching 'shaved kitty' that he forgot to keep an eye on 'diapered kitty'. It was just below the window where they were watching from, sniffing at a dead walker that Daryl had killed right before he and Rick had run into the building. The cat (it was still weird for Daryl to think of it as any thing other than a cat, but it was big, and weird) was now poking at the prone walker with a paw, trying to get it to move. But Daryl had put a bolt through it's eye, so it wouldn't ever move again.

Rick was still pressed up against him from chest to thigh and if they were not in such an weird fucking predicament he would try and figure out what that meant. He was pretty sure Rick could have backed up by now and not be glued to Daryl's back.

But now was not the time to make any type of movement. Daryl was afraid to even blink. And it wasn't because he was afraid of a damn cat, it was because the damn cat had a mother fucking space ship and sure as shit he was not going to be some alien's experiment. Even if the alien looked adorable.

Daryl bit his lip and held his breath, the cat had stood up and was now sniffing around the window. Daryl was hoping the cat wouldn't notice them if he didn't move. Cats couldn't see you if you didn't move, right?

The other cat, 'shaved cat', started hissing, pulling 'diapered cat's attention away from the window. Daryl waited until the damn thing was on the other side of the road before letting out a slow breath. He felt Rick shift behind him, moving slowly away and not making a sound.

Daryl took a step back as soon as he felt it was safe. And then another, never taking his eyes off the window and the two cats. They were sneaky and he didn't want them to circle back around and catch him and Rick unawares. He felt Rick stop behind him, most likely coming to the door that led out of the room, Daryl could barely make out the two cats by this time, so he felt safe to turn around.

He almost broke out laughing at the look on Rick's face, the poor guy looked a mixture of horrified and amused. Daryl had to admit, he was feeling the same. They were  _cats._ From a  _space_   _ship_  . Adorable  _and_  fucking weird.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at Rick in question,  _Time to go?_

Rick nodded in answer,  _Yeah, let's get the hell out of here._

The two turned and walked down the long hall of the building they were in, it had been some kind of factory, but they had stayed in the offices looking for supplies. Office buildings and warehouses and such weren't usually good for food, but could have other things like batteries, medical supplies, and the occasional stash of chocolate.

They were moving in tandem now, Rick slightly ahead, crouched down, his gun at the ready in one hand, his knife in the other. Daryl walked taller, cross bow pointed at the shadows, moving backwards more often than not to keep an eye on their rear.

Rick paused at the last door between them and the outside, looking back at Daryl and giving the “ _You ready?”_ nod. Daryl responded with his  _“Lets go.”_  nod, and out the door they went.

They made it about three steps before Rick came to an abrupt halt. Daryl did a sweep behind them before turning around to see why Rick had stopped. And there in front of them was the biggest black house cat that Daryl had ever seen. It must have been at least four foot at the shoulder and ten feet long

plus the tail.

If Daryl would have been the type of guy to piss his pants, he might have done it just then. As it was, he felt a strong urge to go, that he ruthlessly tamped down. Because he wasn't the type of guy to piss his pants, and he had no worries.

The cat didn't seem to be a threat, it just meandered around them, tail high and twitching. Each time it made a circuit it would get closer, until one time Daryl could feel the silky touch of a tail across the back of his neck. He shivered as the tail made a trail down his arm and wrapped seductively around his wrist. He didn't know and cats that could do that.

And now, for some reason, it was very important for him to follow the cat to the ship. His feet seemed to know the way, not tripping on the scattered debris and walkers as he walked in a near trace. Daryl thought he could hear a buzzing noise behind him, but he ignored it, he needed to be on that ship.

He climbed the ramp into a large room with walkways interconnected with platforms here and there that seemed to float. Clumps of feathers were drifting about in the space above and around him and there were large furry mouse shaped things on the floor, just waiting for a frisky kitty to use them. The air smelled faintly of fish and chicken. If Daryl had been a cat, he would have been in kitty heaven.

He soon found himself next to a large stuffed cushion that looked like it would make a comfortable bed. Daryl thought that it looked very inviting, so he laid upon it and soon found himself drifting off.

***

When he woke he found he was not alone, Rick was laid beside him. Daryl was so happy to see him that he rolled over and hugged the dear man to his chest. His naked chest. Daryl felt this should be alarming, but he was so warm and fuzzy he really couldn't find it in himself to care. And Rick was so snuggly, Daryl was soon wrapped around his leader from head to toe.

Rick came to shortly after and turned to give Daryl a lazy smile that warmed Daryl even more. And Daryl was quite warm especially since he didn't have any clothes on. Turning his head away from the ethereal being smiling at him, he could see the big black cat was now encircling the two men. It, no he Daryl could now see, was purring softly, just enough to keep Daryl content.

Daryl took a deep breath and smelled contentment. He would be content to stay right here with his leader and this beautiful black cat for the rest of his life. And if the smile on Rick's face was any indication, he would be happy to as well.

Rick's face drifted towards Daryl's and Daryl was waiting, waiting for that first touch of lips, waiting for the invitation to delight, waiting for his bliss. Because Rick was bliss, Daryl knew that now. He'd only been pretending before when he acted as though Rick were merely his leader, his brother. Daryl would never give this up, not now, now that he'd a taste of bliss.

He molded himself tighter to the willing form, limbs tangling, cocks straining. Yes, Rick was feeling it too, the yearning, burning for more. Daryl let his hand drift down to where their hips were notched together, looking for their center of pleasure. Delighting in Rick's gasp, he pulled and stroked, wanting to hear more of Rick's sounds of ecstasy.

Daryl registered somewhere deep in his brain that as his and Rick's pleasure grew, the cat's purring became louder. He didn't mind though, it only enhanced this euphoria, this intoxication. Because he was drunk on Rick Grimes, and he never wanted to be sober again.

Rick's mouth had drifted from Daryl's and was now working down the hunter's neck, nipping and kissing and licking a line of rapture that Daryl never knew could be. Arching his back he realized he wanted more, more of this creature that was turning him into a delirium of ravishment.

He moved his hand from his lover's throbbing member, searching out his darkest secret, wanting to breach that pucker of pleasure. Ah, but he needed something to help gain entrance to this forbidden garden of delight.

Daryl pulled his fingers to his mouth to coat them, but the furry beast behind him caught his fingers first and it's rough tongue left a slick coating that Daryl could never hope to accomplish. His hand moved back to Rick's haven of Daryl's lust, easily breaching him with a finger, Rick's wanton moan spurring him on.

The slick that cat provided eased the work for Daryl and he soon had a second and then a third in his lover, he was willing to wait, to draw out this revelry of seduction. But, oh his lover would have none of it, rolling over on his back, pulling Daryl on top of himself, spreading his legs in shameless invitation.

How could Daryl not indulge such a impudent demand? Tucking his arms under the willing limbs of his new found paramour, he positioned himself to penetrate his recent study of indulgence. He paused only to admire his hallowed partner, taking in the mussed hair and blown pupils. The sight alone enough to take him to the edge.

He pushed slowly into the den of delectation, each finger-breadth of his organ making Rick's mouth open wider. And when Daryl was finally fully seated in the deity he would be allowed to share his exaltation with, he fell with a slow glissade to down, covering the marvel beneath him.

Rick bucked up into him, encouraging Daryl to start the dance of ages with him. Daryl willingly obliged, curving his body so that he could plunder that sweet mouth at the same time he could stroke the leaking and nearly forgotten member between them. All the while driving deeper in to the point of their union.

Time lost all meaning, there was only Rick and all the points that Daryl could touch him, and the deep purring of the cat, which by now only registered as an eye in the dark. Eons passed between each stroke, worlds were born and died with every thrust. Daryl and Rick became as one in their passion.

At some point, the stars stopped spinning carelessly in time and the universe sped up, their orbit a fearsome speed. Daryl knew it was close, the end of joy, the end of their little cosmos, he knew because he was burning like a super nova, ready to explode and destroy a galaxy, and the cat's purring enough to make the whole bed pulse with his satisfaction.

And then with a crash of a thousand oceans, Daryl received his reward, his breath a staccato as he emptied the culmination of their intimacy, Rick just two stokes behind.

Daryl's eyes fixed themselves to Rick's perfect blue orbs, love shining between them, no self recrimination, no discontentment, just perfect devotion.

Daryl felt the pull of sleep, as did Rick. So they settled themselves more comfortably on the strange bed, the cat now quiet and still, and fell asleep.

***

“Daryl,  _Daryl_ ” Rick was calling his name frantically.

He shot up and looked around, afraid he would see a big black cat, or worse one with a diaper, but no it was only Rick and they were in the office of some long dead company president.

“What the hell happened?” He asked Rick, who was steadily picking up their gear.

“I don't know. Must of been a earthquake or something.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes, that didn't sound right, but he had no explanation for his blackout. He glanced out the window to check for threats, but all he saw were a couple of cats fighting over a dirty diaper as another watched. Daryl smirked at their play, causing the loner cat to look his way, it's bright eyes shining from deep in it's black fur.

“Let's go,” Rick commanded.

Daryl followed his leader, just like he always would, his devotion never in doubt.

Rick paused at the door, and ran a hand down his backside, “Must have fallen on my ass pretty good,” was all he said before he was out the door, Daryl two steps behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those are actual cats of people I know. Well, I've never actually met them, but I feel we have a deep emotional bond.


End file.
